


Practice 40 Hours A Day And Maybe You Can Make A Friend

by renjunsrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Don't underestimate the challenge of violin, Dumbasses fighting eachother over practice rooms, Enemies to Friends, Hyungwon is salty bc Minhyuk takes the good practice room, M/M, Orchestra, Orchestra sucked my soul out, Paganini is hard, Singer Minhyuk, Strangers to Friends, There's a lot of TwoSet jokes, Violinist Hyungwon, practice room, recitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsrey/pseuds/renjunsrey
Summary: Hyungwon is a violinist who wants to practice before his recital, and his normal practice room is currently occupied by a blonde man very passionately screaming Let It Go. Why does this keep happening, and why has he got a camera set up?Chae Hyungwon just wants to practice, simple as that, and there is one single practice room that doesn't smell oddly, or have a broken stand, and it has a single powerpoint, and Hyungwon has claimed it as his.Minhyuk is a naive singer, who has no idea that Hyungwon has claimed the room, and has been occupying it every single time that Hyungwon comes to practice, filming his practice videos for his vocal coach, none the less wiser that there is a very angry violinist ready to fight him with his bow.





	Practice 40 Hours A Day And Maybe You Can Make A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there friends!
> 
> A lot of this is based on my time as a violinist, and TwoSet Violin on YouTube, two absolute legends from an orchestra near me (check them out if you have the time)! There's a lot of jokes that other classical musicians would get, and a few specific to TwoSet, but I hope you enjoy this anyway!!
> 
> If you have any ~feelings~ while you're reading this, let me know of my twitter @renjunsrey

The first time that Hyungwon gets to his practice room and finds someone else practicing in there, he’s a little disappointed because he’ll have to find somewhere else to get his part of the Bach Concerto down before his next violin lesson, but it’s the first time that someone’s used his room when he’s gone to use it, so he’s not pissed.  
The second time it happens, Hyungwon is a little pissed, he’d wanted to get in some practice before he went back to his dorm, but he finds a blonde singing like his life depends on it, so he moves on, and uses a free room down the hall. It’s definitely not the same though, there isn’t any outlet near the windowsill so he can sit his phone there while he practices, and there isn’t the super comfy wheelie-chair. But whatever, right? It’s just a practice room.

The mystery man disappears for a few weeks, leading Hyungwon to think that it was just a two time incident, giving him a false hope. The tall boy manages to learn some Paganini in peace, and is actually prepared for once, when his teacher asks him if he’d practiced, playing without slip up. It’s all well and good, Hyungwon has his practice room all to himself, no intruders at his time, that is until that one fateful Thursday evening.

Hyungwon isn’t paying attention while he walks to his room, violin case over his shoulder with the strap, scrolling through his phone, headphones on as he walks through the halls on autopilot. He wanders up to the door, opening it quickly, only to be welcomed by a tall blonde man, passionately belting out Let It Go.

Specifically it’s The Blonde Man, the Practice Room Thief, the Criminal, and Hyungwon’s a little pissed. 

The Blonde Man, turns around, still singing loudly, and frowns at Hyungwon, before walking to the back of the practice room, to switch off,,, a camera?  
Why this man had a camera rolling, Hyungwon had no idea.

“Can I help you?” The blonde man glares at Hyungwon, hands on his hips, waiting for his reply

“Umm,” Hyungwon shifts his violin case over his shoulder, and pops his phone into the pocket of his jacket  
“You’re in my practice room, and I came here to practice, I have a concert tomorrow”

Sure, Hyungwon is a being a little bitchy, but for god’s sake, why on earth is this man filming himself singing, in the only practice room that Hyungwon likes? Especially, he’s going to be a little crabby before a goddamn concert, he’s stressed for god’s sake.

“Okay,” The blonde man pauses, considering his options in this situation  
“I’m also practicing right now? So, if you want to wait for me to film my practice video for like, 5 minutes, you can use the room” The blonde man raises his eyebrow, and Hyungwon hums, a little surprised that the man gave up so quickly

“Alright, I can wait?” Hyungwon says, grabbing the strap of his violin case and taking it over his head, sitting the violin case down on the floor near the door

“One condition,” Hyungwon hums, eyebrow raised “You let me sit in here while you practice, because I told my mum I was practicing all evening so I can’t come over for the family dinner” The blonde man smiles, because surely it wasn’t that big of a deal, and he definitely didn’t want to see his dad’s family.

“Yeah whatever, just be quiet when I’m playing” Hyungwon nods as he talks, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him, sitting against the wall

“Oh damn, alright, I guess I can do that.” The blonde nods, scratching the back of his head  
“My name is Minhyuk, just so you know, since I keep seeing you here. Enjoy my singing now, I guess?”

“I’m Hyungwon, I guess? I’m just going to sit here on my phone now, don’t let me distract you” Hyungwon pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts to scroll aimlessly through twitter once again, attempting to ignore the other occupant of the room, who sets his camera back up while warming up.

Hyungwon fails to ignore the man, as Minhyuk begins his ridiculously stable rendition of Let It Go, reaching high notes that Hyungwon had only heard his friends Jihoon and Kihyun reach before. He’s enraptured in the way that Minhyuk sways as he sings, definitely not a choir singer like Hyungwon’s used to. His movements add even more to the song, and suddenly Hyungwon’s not that annoyed that he’s got to wait for Minhyuk to finish his practice videos.

Minhyuk ends the song with as much dramatic flare as he can muster in his being, before becoming quiet as he walks over to turn off his camera. The blonde turns and looks to Hyungwon, eyebrows raised

“Did you enjoy your free concert?” Minhyuk jokes, grabbing his camera stand, dslr still attached, moving it into the corner of the room

“Yeah,” Hyungwon nods, before tilting his head, looking a little cocky “It was nice! Good song choice” Hyungwon smirks at Minhyuk as he pauses

“And?” Minhyuk gestures with his hand for Hyungwon to continue 

“And I hope you enjoy this free concert since I’m performing this repertoire tomorrow, but everyone else is paying to see me” Hyungwon puts his phone on the windowsill, before opening up his violin case and starting to set himself up.

“I promise you, I will enjoy it” Minhyuk laughs lightly, unscrewing the tripod from his camera and packing everything up while Hyungwon takes his shoulder rest and rosin out of the pocket in the front of his case.

“Cool, I’m gonna tune now, could you do me a favour and set up the dwarf stand that’s in that corner, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon gestures to the corner of the room with the frog of his bow, before tightening up the hair of the bow and putting on the rosin.

Hyungwon sets up his violin and stands up, giving Minhyuk a smile as he brings over the stand, ready for Hyungwon to put his music up once he finishes tuning his violin. The black haired man tunes his violin quick enough, glad that he’s got perfect pitch, leaving Minhyuk mildly shook at how fast he did it.  
Once he’s all tuned and ready, Hyungwon fishes out his sheet music, putting it on the stand, glad that he isn’t using the wire stand in the practice room he had to use last time Minhyuk had used the space instead.

Hyungwon spends the rest of the hours in the room with Minhyuk quietly watching in awe, giving him quiet applause as he finishes one Paganini piece, almost crying at the cross-strings because he obviously hadn’t practiced them enough. He blasts through piece after piece, running over a few of Brahms’ movements after slipping up the bowing on particularly difficult phrase, leaving Minhyuk amazed at the accuracy of Hyungwon as he plays, probably not accounting for what feels like 40 hours of practice each day, and the 15 years he’d been playing violin.

“Dude, you’re like, super talented” Minhyuk mutters at Hyungwon, as he pops his violin back into the open case for a quick break. Hyungwon gives a little hum in response

“Thanks, I’ve been playing for more than half my life though, so I’d hope I’m good by now” Hyungwon laughs a little at his own comment, stretching his hands before grabbing his water bottle 

“Oh wow, that’s a long time! Did your parents make you pick it up as a kid?” Minhyuk asks, and Hyungwon can tell the man is genuinely curious, so he allows himself a longer break to just chat.

“Yeah, I think I started playing when I was 6? I’m not one hundred percent sure though, but it’s been bloody forever” Hyungwon tries to think back to when he first picked up the violin, but his memories are so patchy anyway, that any hope of having memories that far back is lost.   
“You know the typical story, my parents made me learn an instrument and wanted me to become an accountant like my dad, but I’m a musician, much to their initial displeasure.”

Minhyuk nods along, reminiscing about his own journey into the land of music, remembering the day that his parents had encouraged him to pick up piano.

“Oh yep, that’s a classic, isn’t it?” Minhyuk softly laughs “I picked up piano when I was 5, my own choice for the instrument, but I found out that I liked singing more, so I did both” Hyungwon nods along to the blonde man, understanding now, how stable the notes were with that much practice.

“If there was a piano in this practice room I’d ask you to show me, but there isn’t, so I’ll have to see another time” Hyungwon gives a quick stretch before picking up his violin and bow once more, getting back into position, the metronome clicking away at the set tempo on Hyungwon’s phone.  
“I’ve got to run over these last few pieces now, so feel free to stay, but I should get them done before the end of the day, and that means no chatting for now.”

Minhyuk gives a thumbs up to Hyungwon, shifting from his position on the ground, to the wheelie chair in the corner opposite Hyungwon, idly kicking his legs back and forth as the violin pieces break the silence in the room. The pieces flow nicely, the changing of tempos, the hooks taking Minhyuk’s full attention through the journey of Vivaldi, and if asked, he would definitely admit that he enjoyed it way more than he thought he would.

Minhyuk ends up hanging around until the end of Hyungwon’s practice, watching intently as Hyungwon captures the feeling of the music and makes it his own, mildly entertained by some of the faces that the man pulls. Hyungwon gives Minhyuk a soft smile as they leave the practice room together, now dark outside, the practice rooms slowly emptying of students.

Throughout their sitting in silence, the two become closer. Not in the way that you could say you know everything about the person, but enough that Hyungwon would be willing to share the practice room with Minhyuk again, almost a friend but not quite. 

\--

Hyungwon spends his concert day as one usually does; freaking the fuck out, while practicing out the back of the concert hall, making sure one hundred times over that you have the string-crosses down, know the finger patterns so you won’t have to spend the whole time looking at the piece. Maybe one day Hyungwon would get the solo, but this time he has to make sure not to fuck up, being the concert-master for the violinists, the section basically rests in his hands.

The concert starts no fuss, for once in his entire life, all the violinists arrive on time, and he has nothing else to worry about, helping tune the section, and waiting for everyone else to settle down. He may miss a note once or twice, but he manages the concert with no slip ups, so he’s not absolutely springing with anxiety, and that’s probably why when he scans the crowd quickly in his break, and his eyes lock with a familiar pair of brown ones, he doesn’t lose his entire shit.

There, watching Hyungwon with awe obvious in his eyes, is Minhyuk, sitting with Kihyun and Jooheon, the blonde grinning like a fool as he sees Hyungwon look over, giving the taller a quick wave. Hyungwon returns the grin as he hears the section start to shift back into position at the sound of the piano, and it is in the moment that he lifts the bow, he knows that he’s made a friend, and he’ll do anything to bring them closer.

Hyungwon skims his sweet music quickly, and closes his eyes, letting the music surround his being, as he lifts his bow and begins to play, sounds bursting around him. And if you asked Minhyuk, down the line, whether it was worth it, going to the concert? He’d give you his sunshine smile, and write down the details of his concert, with Hyungwon as the soloist, bragging about his best friend, the most talented violinist he’d ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there I hope you enjoyed this mess!
> 
> I've been a little busy with uni lately, but I managed to get this written in between assignments!   
Come and bother me on twitter! I'm a lot more active there @renjunsrey! I love chatting with you readers, it makes this even more worthwhile!
> 
> I hope you have a lovely week ahead of you!


End file.
